El Planeta del Tesoro: Guerra Civil
by Benjamin Son of Krypton
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Jim Hawkins regresó de uno de los más épicos y emocionantes viajes que se han dado en la historia de la exploración espacial, pero un nuevo enemigo aparece y ahora Jim en compañia de sus amigos deben enfrentarse a esta amenaza, sin saber que esta aventura le permitiría conocer a una persona muy especial. M por violencia, lenguaje y sexualidad.
1. La princesa que no quería ser princesa

**El Planeta del Tesoro: Guerra Civil.**

 **Por Benjamin Son of Krypton.**

 **Disclaimer:** El Planeta del Tesoro, sus personajes e historia pertenecen a The Walt Disney Company y a sus afiliados. Cualquier similitud con respecto a objetos, situaciones y apariencias con alguna otra franquicia son simples recursos usados por un fan para complementar la historia de los cuales no se tiene ninguna propiedad.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo: La princesa que no quería ser princesa.**_

 _ **Planeta Lynel. Afueras del Palacio Imperial.**_

Desde que digo que soy la princesa Layla Lynel, muchos piensan que tengo una vida de lujos, donde obtengo todo lo que deseo y tengo la atención de mis padres. Sin embargo, es casi todo lo contrario. Puedo decir que, si tengo lujos, pero no puedo disfrutarlos y no tengo la atención de mis padres. Con la única persona con la cual puedo pasar tiempo de calidad es con mi hermano al que le llevo 2 años, Aarón Lynel.

Mis padres, el Emperador Eduardo Lynel y la Emperatriz Isabel Lynel, solo tienen tiempo para los asuntos del gobierno de la galaxia y casi nada para mí, y para mi infortunio, soy la heredera directa al Trono por lo cual se me presiona a que ya consiga un esposo de la nobleza para que así "el legado de la casa Lynel continúe". Esto porque ya tengo 18 años. Odio siempre el recordatorio que, supuestamente, ya soy una mujer delante de la sociedad y debo ya casarme. Yo no quiero casarme por obligación con alguien quien yo no conozco. Sonará cursi y egoísta, pero quiero casarme por amor y no con un engreído noble que lo único que quiere es el poder.

Pero me temo que, para mis padres, el amor no existe y solo es una muestra de debilidad. He intentado explicárselo a mis padres por más de un año y solo me vuelven a decir: "El legado de la casa Lynel debe continuar". Por otra parte, mi hermano me dice: "Odio decirlo, pero debes obedecer a papá, aunque, por otro lado, no es correcto ir en contra de lo que dice el corazón". Eso llega a consolarme.

Como odio mi vida, lidiando con la presión de mis padres y también la de los números pretendientes que vienen al palacio. Todos son simples torpes, brutos, avaros, codiciosos y egocentristas; pero delante de mis padres son los esposos perfectos. Para mí, solo puedo sentir hacia ellos odio y repulsión. Esto de ser princesa no me gusta.

Es por ello que decidí irme del palacio, tan pronto se hizo de noche, me puse una sudadera con capucha y un pantalón cómodo que encontré en mi armario, metí a un cubo de almacenaje infinito más de 20000 monedas, unas cuantas prendas más y mi tabla de surf solar; para después guardarlo en una mochila pequeña junto a mi reproductor de música portátil. Desde niña, conocía todos los pasajes secretos del palacio, por lo cual fue muy fácil de salir sin ser vista. Lo único que lamento es no haberme despedido de mi hermano, aunque pienso que él lo entendería.

En fin, estoy corriendo fuera de la ciudadela evitando hacer contacto con los oficiales y Caballeros Galácticos. A veces me da risa ver a esos tipos. Muy presumidos con su uniforme y sus armas, pero cuando llega el momento de actuar son de lo más cobarde.

Tras unos atajos e incluso subir a los techos para evadir a más guardias, llegue a la estación de transporte. Logre ver varios barcos anclados, pero lo que yo estaba buscando era un trasporte llamado Bus Hiperespacial. Por lo que se, ese trasporte viaja a una velocidad impresionante, pero solo sirve para viajes urgentes como evacuaciones y solo caben 10 personas. Tan pronto lo vi, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para llegar al transporte. Al llegar, pagué el boleto que me costó 2000 monedas y me metí al trasporte. Afortunadamente, fui la última pasajera, por lo cual, tan pronto me senté, el trasporte emprendió marcha. – "Hasta nunca Planeta Lynel" – pensé muy alegremente.

 _ **Puerto Espacial Montressor.**_

Pasaron 2 días que de seguro hubieran sido muy aburridos sin música, pero por fin llegamos al destino. Al bajar me pregunte a donde habíamos llegado, por lo cual busque algún letrero que me dijera donde estaba. Después de caminar recordé que tenía el boleto del trasporte, por lo cual, decidí mirarlo y me di cuenta que estaba en el Puerto Espacial Montressor. – "Es perfecto" – Me dije a mi misma. Estando en un puerto espacial, podía decidir entre muchas opciones a donde viajar. Sin embargo, tenía que cambiar de look para hacerme pasar por otra persona.

Me puse a recorrer un poco el puerto y encontré una estética, a la cual entré sin pensarlo 2 veces. En la estética estaba una mujer regordeta que parecía chismear con las clientas, que al verme entrar me pregunto que deseaba. Entonces le pedí que me recortara el cabello y que me lo pintara de color castaño rojizo. Sin rechistar, empezó a hacer su trabajo.

Una hora después, ya tenía una nueva apariencia. Antes tenía un cabello dorado que me llegaba casi hasta los glúteos, ahora lo tenía a la altura de los hombros. Después me pregunto si quería algo de maquillaje, a lo que respondí que me dejara al natural pero que me pusiera un labial rosa ligero. Tras toda la sesión, le pagué las 100 monedas que me pidió y salí de la estética pensando ahora que iba a hacer.

En ese momento pensé que ya era momento de escapar definitivamente tomando el primer barco. Fue en ese momento que escuche a un ser rocoso muy corpulento gritando "¡Todos a bordo!". Tan pronto lo mencionó, corrí y grité "¡Falto yo!". – ¡Rápido niña que no tenemos todo el día! –

Subí lo más rápido que pude y fue ahí donde me dije: "Una nueva vida comienza, y quiero vivirla"

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Así arranca esta secuela del Planeta del Tesoro. Primero, debo confesar que es mi primera historia. Segundo, quiero mencionar que soy fan de esta película y que si me decepciona que no se haya producido una segunda parte. Por otra parte, también quiero comentar que habrá otros elementos de otras películas y series de las que soy fan, lo cual será un tanto evidente en los siguientes capítulos.

Así mismo, hay que enfatizar que esta historia va a tener secuencias de acción, un poco de comedia y un poco de romance que a la postre se puede poner un tanto…caliente. Ya están avisados.

Hablando de los personajes, en esta historia entrarán personajes creados a partir de mi imaginación, y también aparecerán personajes que se vieron en la película. Tengo preparado para algunos de ellos algo muy especial.

Ficha de personaje

Layla Lynel: Hija mayor de la familia Lynel y heredera al trono imperial, es una chica de 18 años que originalmente tenia cabello ondulado muy largo de color dorado, por obvias razones, se lo recortó y se lo tiño de color castaño rojizo. Es de estatura media y una constitución delgada. Es de piel blanca con ojos verdes. Su vestimenta tras haber escapado es de una sudadera gris con capucha, pantalón de mezclilla y botas sin tacón. Es valiente y un tanto rebelde, pero también es amable y sensible. Odia el hecho que debe casarse con algún pretendiente de la nobleza.

Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento, estén atentos a las actualizaciones de la historia, dejen sus reviews y nos estamos leyendo.

\- Fin de la transmisión -


	2. 5 años después

**El Planeta del Tesoro: Guerra Civil.**

 **Por Benjamin Son of Krypton.**

 **Disclaimer:** El Planeta del Tesoro, sus personajes e historia pertenecen a The Walt Disney Company y a sus afiliados. Cualquier similitud con respecto a objetos, situaciones y apariencias con alguna otra franquicia son simples recursos usados por un fan para complementar la historia de los cuales no se tiene ninguna propiedad.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: 5 años después._**

Han pasado 5 años desde que Jim Hawkins regresó de uno de los más épicos y emocionantes viajes que se han dado en la historia de la exploración espacial. Tras su regreso, Jim entró a la Academia Intergaláctica tanto por la recomendación de la Capitana Amelia como por sus méritos en las pruebas de ingreso.

En la Academia, Jim mostró ser un estudiante "diferente" pero extraordinario. Uno de los aspectos donde sobresalió fue en el combate naval y frente a frente, donde superó a cada uno de sus compañeros e incluso a la gran parte de sus maestros. Después de ver sus logros en los 3 años que Jim estaba en la academia, el director lo promocionó y le permitió entrar a la división de la élite: Los Caballeros Galácticos, donde se le enseño a utilizar el sable de luz como arma principal, además del código por el cual debería regirse: Defender al inocente, proteger al indefenso y a tus compañeros y pelear por el Imperio.

Después de estar los restantes 2 años en la división de Los Caballeros, Jim logró graduarse con honores, recibir el título de Caballero Galáctico, obtener su uniforme de gala y una armadura para combate con su respectivo sable de luz; para luego ser asignado, también por petición especial, a la tripulación de la Capitana Amelia.

 ** _Posada Benbow_**

Tras la graduación, Jim en compañía de su madre Sarah, el doctor Doppler con su esposa e hijos, Morph y BEN, se reunieron para celebrar el logro de Jim.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti. - dijo Sarah abrazando a su hijo

\- Muchas gracias mamá. – le respondió Jim a su madre. – Y también a todos ustedes por su apoyo durante estos años, nunca pensé que llegaría a ser algo en la vida. –

\- No hay de que Jim, sabía que, tras el viaje en el espacio, encontrarías respuestas a tus preguntas interiores y lograrías madurar. – menciono el Dr. Doppler.

\- ¡Jimmy!, sabía que lo logarías, no puedo creer que una simple forma de vida basada en carbono tendría tanto éxito. – grito BEN. – BEN, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan sarcástico? - le pregunto Jim mirándole un poco molesto por su comentario.

\- Esta bien, no más sarcasmo ni chistes malos degradando a la especie humana, y más con esa mirada que me estas echando. – respondió BEN haciéndose para atrás.

\- Excelente, Jim, me complace saber que tengo el honor de contar en mi tripulación a un Caballero Galáctico. Espero que demuestre su valía en los próximos viajes. – dijo Amelia. – Muchas gracias Capitana Amelia. – respondió Jim. – Solamente Amelia, estamos en confianza, pero en el barco aún debe dirigirse a mi como capitana. Sin embargo, ¿me permites examinar tu sable? –

\- No hay problema. – expresó Jim prendiendo el sable

El sable de luz emitió un sonido como un láser y se desplego la hoja de plasma de color azul de la empuñadura, con un diseño sobrio y sin muchos detalles.

\- Un arma excepcional, si se me permite, he visto pocos combates donde se use este tipo de arma, pero todos esos duelos fueron en las demostraciones en la academia. – mencionó Amelia.

\- ¿Acaso los piratas no usan esta arma?, porque mis maestros nunca me mencionaron acerca de enemigos que porten sables de luz – preguntó Jim. – No, los piratas nunca han podido usar el sable ya que, sin entrenamiento y disciplina, lo más seguro es que te cortes a ti mismo. Esos piratas prefieren armas más fáciles de usar. - Respondió Amelia. – Sin embargo, en la historia de la galaxia, se han presentado situaciones donde ciertos caballeros en vez de cumplir con su código, se volvieron mercenarios y capitanes de barcos piratas. La única manera en la que se pudo vencer a esos "rebeldes" fue por medio de la habilidad de algún otro caballero. Esos son capítulos oscuros que se prefieren evitar. Es por eso que no te lo enseñaron, pero debes tener presente que en cualquier momento algún caballero prefiera sus propios intereses y se rebele. – reitero Amelia.

\- Disculpen mi intromisión en la plática, pero creo que debemos dejar los temas violentos por un rato, mejor hay que festejar el logro de mi hijo. – dijo Sarah cargando un pastel de chocolate.

\- ¡Pastel!, y mi favorito. Gracias. – expresó Jim al apagar el sable, poner el seguro y ver el pastel. - ¡Pastel, pastel, pastel! – gritaron a unísono los hijos del doc que estaban persiguiendo a Morph por todo el vestíbulo.

\- Todos tomen asiento. – dijo Sarah. Tras esto, todos se sentaron a la mesa y BEN empezó a repartir el pastel a todos los invitados.

 ** _Después de una hora._**

\- Muy rico mamá, me hace recordar cuando era un niño. – dijo Jim. Después apareció Morph quien hizo un pequeño eructo.

\- Gracias Jim, que bueno que te gusto. Y también a ti Morph –

\- Exquisito Sarah – mencionó el Dr. – Es por eso que esta es la posada con mayor fama de Montressor. –

\- Un excelente pastel Sra. Hawkins. En muy pocos lugares de la galaxia se puede degustar de tan delicioso manjar. – comentó Amelia.

Sin embargo, tras el comentario de la Capitana, entro en la posada a toda velocidad un oficial con un panel en su mano.

\- Capitana Amelia, un mensaje urgente desde el Comando Imperial. – dijo el oficial un tanto sofocado.

\- Muchas gracias oficial. Ahora veamos de que se trata… - respondió Amelia tomando el panel y pulsando el botón de reproducción. Tan pronto se pulso el botón, se desplego un holograma que decía: Capitana Amelia, se solicita de manera inmediata su presencia y la de sus oficiales de tripulación en el Comando Imperial en el Puerto Espacial Montressor con el fin de notificar una crisis en la galaxia. Atentamente, General de las fuerzas imperiales Robert Brown.

\- Parece que el tiempo de relajarnos se acabó, me temo que deberemos ir al puerto espacial inmediatamente. Sra. Hawkins, le voy a pedir que cuide a mis hijos por un tiempo. – menciono Amelia.

\- Claro que sí, ya sabe que me encanta cuidar de los pequeños. –

\- En ese caso, Caballero Hawkins, tome sus pertenencias y le espero mañana a primera hora en la puerta de la posada donde lo vamos a recoger para partir, ¿Entendido? – Con voz de mando se dirigió la Capitana a Jim. – Si Capitana. – respondió Jim. Después, Jim se retiró en compañía de BEN y Morph a la planta superior.

\- Muy bien, amor, vámonos que hay mucho que preparar para el viaje. – menciono Amelia a su esposo el cual asintió, para a la postre, retirarse de la posada.

\- Disculpe posadera, ¿habrá una habitación disponible? – Preguntó el oficial a Sarah. – Claro oficial, puede quedarse en la habitación 12 del segundo piso. - Le respondió entregándole la llave correspondiente.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente._**

\- Bueno, ahora a ponerme la armadura. – dijo Jim mientras empezaba a colocarse la ropa inferior de la armadura, empezando con el pantalón y luego con la playera. Después se puso todas las protecciones que complementaban el conjunto dejando al final las botas.

\- ¿Y cómo me veo? – Le pregunto Jim a su mamá, a BEN y a Morph tras salir del cuarto y bajar al vestíbulo.

\- Todo un galán, si no fuera tu madre y tuviera tu edad, te pediría que te casaras conmigo. – respondió Sarah en tono de broma. - ¡MAMÁ! – le reclamo Jim. – Solo bromeo hijo, pero si te ves muy bien. –

\- Si fuera yo un pirata, no buscaría pelea y me rendiría inmediatamente. – comentó BEN, mientras que Morph solo se convirtió en una señal de me gusta.

\- Ok, hay que salir ya Morph. BEN, cuida de mi madre y que también los hijos del Doc no hagan travesuras, ¿vale? –

\- A sus órdenes, Caballero Jim. – respondió BEN saludándolo como si fuera un militar.

Tras esto, Jim procedió a salir de la posada junto a Morph

 ** _A fuera de la posada_**

\- Buenos días Caballero Jim. – dijo el oficial que había traído el mensaje. – Buenos días oficial. Es un excelente día para viajar en barco –respondió cortésmente.

A los pocos minutos llego el R.L.S. Legacy con el Doc al timón y Amelia a su lado dejando el barco a una altura donde Jim y el oficial pudieran subir sin problemas.

\- Hasta luego mamá, nos vemos pronto. – dijo Jim ya en la cubierta. – Hasta luego, cuídate. – le respondió Sarah.

\- Doctor Doppler, llévenos al puerto espacial. –

\- En seguida, capitana. –

\- "Una nueva aventura, espero que sea igual de épica que mi último viaje" – pensó Jim mientras el barco se alejaba de la posada.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

Ahora si ya nos encontramos con los personajes originales de la película. Debo comentar que la edad actual en esta historia de Jim es de 20 años, esto me baso en mi investigación donde logre encontrar que en la película su edad es de 15 (Increíble…).

Por otra parte, tal vez ya se dieron cuenta que incluí al icónico sable de luz de los Jedi. Creo que es un arma que encaja perfectamente en el universo del Planeta del Tesoro, pero como no se vio en la película, considere que solo la podían usar guerreros de élite que nunca aparecieron en el film. Por cierto, el diseño del sable de luz que Jim está usando es el de Luke en el episodio VI solo que es de color azul como se mencionó en la historia. De igual manera, la armadura del Caballero Galáctico es la que uso Obi-Wan Kenobi durante las Clone Wars, lo único que cambia es que usa botas de cuero clásicas y sin capa.

Asimismo, en algunos capítulos voy a mencionar al inicio de la historia alguna canción que complemente bien el momento, sin embargo, es solamente una recomendación a seguir. Obviamente, no me pertenecen esas canciones.

De igual manera, les debo decir que voy a tratar de no extenderme más de lo necesario en los capítulos. Habiendo dicho todo, les pido que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones, sinceramente no se cada cuanta voy a poder subir los capítulos, pero tratare de que sea lo más pronto posible. De igual manera dejen sus reviews, marquen las casillas para que les lleguen las notificaciones y nos leemos pronto.

\- Fin de la transmisión -


	3. Una misión que cumplir

**El Planeta del Tesoro: Guerra Civil.**

 **Por Benjamin Son of Krypton.**

 **Disclaimer:** El Planeta del Tesoro, sus personajes e historia pertenecen a The Walt Disney Company y a sus afiliados. Cualquier similitud con respecto a objetos, situaciones y apariencias con alguna otra franquicia son simples recursos usados por un fan para complementar la historia de los cuales no se tiene ninguna propiedad.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Una misión que cumplir**_

El viaje de Benbow hasta El Puerto Espacial fue muy rápido gracias a la potencia del Legacy, solo se tardó unas 2 horas en llegar al lugar correspondiente en el embarcadero. Al llegar, dejaron anclado el barco y procedieron a desembarcar para luego tomar camino al Comando Imperial del puerto. Cuando bajaron, la Capitana Amelia se encontró con un familiar de un viejo amigo.

 _ **Puerto Espacial Montressor. Embarcadero Militar número 2.**_

\- Bienvenida al Puerto Espacial Montressor, Capitana Amelia. – dijo un ser rocoso que se le hacía muy familiar a Jim. – Muchas gracias. Jim, es un placer presentarte a mi nuevo primer oficial, el Sr. Owen Arrow, hijo del Sr. Arrow. – comentó Amelia.

\- Es un gusto conocerlo Sr. Arrow. – mencionó Jim estrechando la mano con Owen. – El Sr. Arrow fue mi padre, usted puede referirse a mi persona como Sr. Owen. – respondió.

\- Claro que sí, Sr. Owen. Aun así, debo ofrecerle mi pésame tras lo ocurrido en el último viaje de su padre, pero es alentador que puedo navegar ahora junto a su hijo. Tengo el presentimiento que al Sr. Arrow le hubiera complacido. – comentó Jim. – Para mí también será un honor navegar con el Caballero Galáctico que conoció a mi padre. Ahora, no perdamos tiempo, que el General Brown quiere vernos inmediatamente en la Sala de conferencias. –

Tras esta última intervención del nuevo oficial de Legacy, Jim y todos sus compañeros se dirigieron al Comando. El edifico era fácil de reconocer, ya que el Comando era un gran inmueble circular con muchos escuadrones de soldados alineados a sus afueras, además de que en cada columna se podía apreciar las banderas blancas con el escudo el imperial de color dorado y azul en el centro y las 3 barras rojas que cruzaban por el escudo

La tripulación del Legacy entró al recinto por la puerta principal donde fueron conducidos por un droide a la sala de conferencias que se encontraba en el ala norte del Comando. Al entrar, fueron recibidos por el General Brown. Era un humano que traía puesto un uniforme blanco con diversas medallas en su pecho, tenía corte militar color grisáceo y de gran estatura que estaba prácticamente a la altura de Sr. Owen.

 _ **Comando Espacial. Sala de conferencias.**_

\- Buenos días, soy el General Owen y me alegra que hayan llegado inmediatamente. Hay ciertos asuntos de alta importancia que debo notificarles. Por favor, tomen asiento. – Inmediatamente, Jim y sus compañeros se sentaron en las butacas y después se empezó a proyectar una presentación en la pantalla de la sala.

\- En estas últimas 2 semanas, hemos recibido diferentes reportes de nuestros exploradores en los cuales expresan ver barcos y fragatas equipadas con cañones de plasma, cañones ligeros, morteros y espolones metálicos que están atacando tanto naves militares como comerciales del Imperio. Al principio se pensó que eran incidentes aislados provocados por piratas (cambio de diapositiva), sin embargo, nuestro departamento de inteligencia envió hace una semana otro conjunto de exploradores encubiertos quienes descubrieron que todos estos atacantes están usando velas solares verdes y banderas verdes con dos martillos negros cruzados y provienen de un planeta en específico. (Cambio de diapositiva) Todas estas naves vienen del planeta Infer. (Cambio de diapositiva) Tras descubrir el planeta, los exploradores se infiltraron y descubrieron un fuerte con esas mismas banderas y el que parece ser el comandante de este grupo de rebeldes: (Cambio de diapositiva) Les presento a Temujin, humano con un brazo robótico, cabellera larga y oscura, cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, tez pálida, altura media, constitución atlética, pero lo peor, es un caballero galáctico rebelde. Este desgraciado porta como armas una pistola de plasma de uso exclusivo de oficiales y su sable de luz color verde. También cuenta con una armadura de Caballero de colores oscuros, y en el pecho tiene grabado el logo de los 2 martillos solo que de color verde. –

En ese momento Jim pensó un tanto preocupado. – "Lo que faltaba, un caballero rebelde." –

\- (Cambio de diapositiva) La nave que comanda es un barco de guerra con 50 cañones que, según el reporte, tiene el nombre de El Martillo de Infer. Otro aspecto que se debe notificar es la flota con la que cuenta. 30 naves están bajo la comandancia de Temujin, todas bien equipados. Por otra parte, las fuerzas de Temujin están conformadas por tripulaciones piratas, mercenarios y soldados insurrectos. Esta es la situación principal, pero también se ha presentado otra hace 2 días. Desde el planeta Lynel, capital del Imperio, los emperadores han reportado la desaparición de su hija, Layla Lynel. Se registró su habitación y la encontraron hecha un desastre. –

\- ¿Tiene alguna relación la desaparición de la princesa con el movimiento separatista? – pregunto el Dr. Doppler.

\- Creemos que sí. Algunos guardias imperiales lograron ver una nave pequeña usando la bandera verde que estaba escapando del planeta. Presumimos que Temujin mando a secuestrar a la princesa para usarla como rehén. Lo cual nos lleva a la misión que debemos cumplir. El R.L.S. Legacy, en compañía del R.L.S Jackson, serán escolta de mi nave, el R.L.S Centurión, y nos dirigiremos al punto de encuentro de los demás escuadrones a 10 leguas galácticas de este puerto espacial. El viaje nos tomara 1 semana. Al llegar al punto de encuentro, acompañaremos a las demás naves para enfrentarnos a la flota de Temujin y rescatar, si es verdad lo del secuestro, a la princesa y liberar cualquier otro prisionero de este maldito. ¿Preguntas? –

\- ¿Cuál es la descripción de la princesa? – preguntó Amelia.

\- La princesa Layla Lynel es de estatura media y de constitución delgada. Es de piel blanca con ojos verdes. Tiene el cabello largo de color rubio. No sabemos la vestimenta que este portando. – respondió el general.

\- ¿Con cuántas naves vamos a combatir a la flota separatista? – también pregunto el Sr. Owen.

\- El total de barcos llamados al combate son de 25. Este número se debe a que se han llamado solamente a las naves que están más cerca del punto de encuentro. Debo mencionar que la nave de los emperadores, El Fuerza Imperial I también va a estar en el frente de batalla. Por otro lado, yo tenía ya consciente la situación del Legacy, por lo que ordene una mejora en su nave. En este momento, los ingenieros están instalando en el Legacy 25 cañones, 2 morteros y 2 lanzadores de misiles, además de un casco con más protección. –

\- ¿Tenemos alguna tripulación asignada? – Volvió a preguntar la Capitana.

\- Afirmativo. Además de sus oficiales, se le ha asignado 20 tripulantes más, todos soldados imperiales capacitados para el combate naval y frente a frente. Todos cuentan con sus armas y tienen ya experiencia en el espacio. Caballero Hawkins, ¿tiene alguna pregunta? – dijo el general.

\- ¿Voy a tener que enfrentarme a Temujin en un duelo? –

\- Es posible caballero. En otras naves también estarán presentes Caballeros Galácticos, pero si es necesario, tendrá que batirse en combate con Temujin. Espero que le sirva el entrenamiento que recibió en la Academia si se llega a presentar esa situación. –

En ese momento entra un robot pequeño a la sala y se acercó al General Brown. – General Brown, las modificaciones y mejoras del R.L.S. Legacy han sido completadas. Asimismo, las tropas ya están a la espera de subir a la nave. – comentó el robot. – Muchas gracias. Si no hay más preguntas y dudas…oficiales del Legacy, diríjanse inmediatamente a su nave, despeguen y nos reunimos las 3 naves a las afueras del puerto para dirigirnos al punto de encuentro. Pueden retirarse. – mencionó el general con seriedad y voz de mando.

Tras esto, Todos se saludaron militarmente y procedieron a retirarse de la sala, para a la postre salir del Comando.

 _ **De camino al embarcadero.**_

Jim y sus compañeros estaban dirigiéndose al embarcadero donde estaba anclado el Legacy. La mayoría no mostraban ningún sentimiento de temor, excepto Jim que caminaba con la vista hacia el suelo. El Doc lo percibió, por lo cual se acercó a Jim.

\- Jim, te veo preocupado, por no decir que te percibo como abrumado. ¿Tienes miedo? – Le pregunto el Doc.

Aun mirando hacia el suelo. – Es posible, nunca creí que iba a enfrentarme a un caballero rebelde. No sé si este a la altura para luchar contra ese separatista. –

\- ¡¿Cómo que no estas a la altura?!, tú ya te has enfrentado a los peligros del espacio. Ni piratas, trampas explosivas e incluso un agujero negro han cobrado tu vida. Ahora eres un Caballero Galáctico y tienes ya entrenamiento formal para el combate. Y no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros y estaremos apoyándote en cualquier situación. –

\- Muchas gracias Doc. Eres un buen amigo, creo que me siento con mayor confianza. – respondió Jim teniendo una mejor postura y mirando al doc.

Después de esa pequeña charla, el Dr. Doppler y Jim se volvieron a acercar al grupo.

 _ **10 minutos después.**_

Al fin, los oficiales del Legacy llegaron al embarcadero donde estaba estacionada la nave, donde lograron ver a la tripulación que se les había asignado. Al llegar, la Capitana se acercó a los soldados quienes inmediatamente se formaron en 4 filas de 5 elementos.

\- Buenos días, soldados. –

\- ¡Buenos días, Capitana Amelia! – gritaron los 20 tripulantes al unísono.

\- Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Tripulantes, les presento al Dr. Doppler, quien será nuestro navegante; el Sr. Owen, primer oficial del Legacy; y al Caballero James Pleiades Hawkins, quien será el comandante durante el combate. Espero que den todo de ustedes y luchen por la gloria del Imperio y sus familias. Así que, todos suban al barco e inicien los preparativos para el despegue. ¿Dudas? –

\- ¡Ninguna! – volvieron a gritar los soldados, para a la postre tomar sus maletas y subir al barco.

\- Parece ser una excelente tripulación. – comentó el Sr. Owen. – Así es Sr. Owen. Solo espero no tener que lamentar bajas en esta misión. Bueno, hay que abordar y examinar las mejoras hechas al barco. – menciono la Capitana.

Tras esto, los 4 compañeros subieron a Legacy para inspeccionar todas las modificaciones realizadas por los ingenieros imperiales e iniciar los preparativos para abandonar el puerto y encontrarse con las otras naves y dirigirse al punto de encuentro de todas las fuerzas imperiales. En ese momento le llego un pensamiento a Jim. –"¿Qué tan malvado será ese tal Temujin?" –

 _ **Planeta Infer. Fuerte separatista. Sala del trono.**_

Ahí estaba sentado en un trono negro con calaveras en las esquinas y atrás 2 estandartes verdes con los martillos negros cruzados. A sus pies estaban 2 esclavas semidesnudas, una tenía una copa rojiza llena de vino y la otra una bandeja con diversos frutos, ambas jóvenes estaban encadenadas y mostraban signos de maltrato físico, y en su mano tenía la empuñadura de su sable de luz. En un extremo de la sala, estaban otras 3 esclavas encadenadas con instrumentos musicales. En ese momento entra a la sala uno de los comandantes separatistas, se acerca al trono y hace una reverencia.

\- Milord Temujin, ¿me permite informarle los últimos avances? –

\- Adelante. – mencionó Temujin de forma sombría y con una voz gruesa.

\- Hemos derribado 5 naves militares del Imperio, también hemos capturado 4 bergantines piratas y saqueado 10 barcos comerciales. Nos hemos reabastecido de pistolas, espadas, munición y provisiones. – dijo el comandante.

\- Excelente. ¿Algo más? – preguntó Temujin.

\- Si Milord, uno de nuestros exploradores ha mandado un reporte de manera instantánea que es muy interesante, pero quiero avisarle de antemano que puede que sea un tanto ofensivo hacia usted. Menciona que se le acusa del secuestro de la princesa Layla Lynel y por tal crimen, se ha mandado a todos los comandos imperiales una orden urgente: reunirse en el archipiélago de las islas de Infer con el barco de los emperadores para luego venir y atacar a nuestra flota. Menciona que la orden ya llego al Comando del Puerto Espacial Montressor y ya se están preparando para partir. – respondió el comandante.

De inmediato se levantó de su asiento y gritó prendiendo su sable de luz: - ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿SE ME INCRIMINA DE HABER SECUESTRADO A LA HEREDARA AL TRONO IMPERIAL Y POR UNA FALSA ACUSACIÓN VIENEN A ATACARME LAS FUERZAS DE ESE ESTUPIDO EMPERADOR?! – Después de manera más calmada y habiendo apagado el sable, dijo: - Espera, ¿El reporte dice que se me acusa de haber secuestrado a la hija del emperador? -

\- Así es milord. – respondió el comandante. Tras esto, Temujin se sentó y empezó a tener una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

\- Jejejejeee … creo que el emperador nos ha dado una oportunidad excelente para poder chantajearlo. Si él cree que yo tengo a su hija, el hará lo que sea por recuperarla. Así que hagámosle creer que la tenemos como prisionera, ante eso, el emperador accederá a mis demandas. Excelente… -. Después miró malvadamente a una de las esclavas y mencionó: - Y creo saber cómo haremos esta estafa. –

\- ¿Qué ordenes tengo, milord? –

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo. Toma tu nave y dos bergantines y dirígete al archipiélago. Después toma la ruta que conecta al Puerto Espacial Montressor con nuestro territorio. Prepara una emboscada y destruye al escuadrón que viene de ese puerto. Entre menos naves tenga el Imperio, se verá más obligado a rendirse. Ve y trae gloria a los separatistas … Comandante Scroop.

Tras eso, Scroop se ríe y pasa a retirarse. En la sala del trono, Temujin toma con su mano el mentón de una de las esclavas que tenía una larga cabellera dorada y dijo: - Ya eres útil para servirme mi comida y para complacerme en las noches, pero ahora tendrás un propósito mayor. Ahora, quítate tú vestimenta y haz tu trabajo, esclava. – Entre tanto, en la mente de Temujin empezó a maquinar: - "Y si de verdad tuviera a la hija del emperador … sería mucho más satisfactoria que esta esclava, la quiero para mí." – Tras pasar este pensamiento, empezó a tener otra vez esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Él ya tenía su objetivo más claro, y buscaría conseguirlo a cualquier precio.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Ya nuestros protagonistas conocen la misión y los objetivos a cumplir. También ya conocemos al enemigo el cual tiene una afición a tener esclavas a su servicio. Hablando ahora del sable que usa Temujin, el diseño de la empuñadura es curvo, más específicamente es el del Conde Dooku. Ya sé que el verde no es el color correspondiente a los villanos, pero en este caso, el color no tiene importancia con respecto a si es bueno o villano. Por otra parte, la armadura de Temujin es la de Savage Opress en la Clone Wars.

Por otra parte, quise ya introducir a Scroop y presentarlo como uno de los comandantes del movimiento separatista. Analizando la película, solamente se ve como Scroop se va del barco tras no tener de que sujetarse, pero no se muestra que pasó después con él, así que no se sabe si en realidad murió o logró ser rescatado. Tomando en cuenta eso, tome la opción de que Scroop no murió y de alguna manera fue salvado por algún barco pirata.

Por cierto, ahorita estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, por lo que voy a tratar de publicar lo más pronto posible. Siendo todo lo que tenía que decir, dejen sus reviews, compartan la historia, marquen las casillas para seguir la historia y recibir las notificaciones, y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto.

\- Fin de la transmisión -


	4. El despegue

**El Planeta del Tesoro: Guerra Civil.**

 **Por Benjamin Son of Krypton.**

 **Disclaimer:** El Planeta del Tesoro, sus personajes e historia pertenecen a The Walt Disney Company y a sus afiliados. Cualquier similitud con respecto a objetos, situaciones y apariencias con alguna otra franquicia son simples recursos usados por un fan para complementar la historia de los cuales no se tiene ninguna propiedad.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: El despegue**_

 _ **Cubierta del Legacy**_

El momento de despegar y dejar el embarcadero militar se acercaba, pero era necesario inspeccionar todas las mejoras instaladas en el Legacy. Todos los oficiales de la nave se habían puesto a revisar y examinar las armas colocadas en el barco.

\- Son excelentes cañones los que se han instalado en el barco, Capitana. Tenemos de cada lado 10 cañones para usar munición normal, balas incendiarias y también usar plasma. Por otro lado, tenemos 2 cañones frontales para utilizar balas encadenadas. – comentó el Sr. Owen.

\- ¿Balas encadenadas? – pregunto Jim

\- Si Caballero, esta munición se utiliza para inmovilizar a los barcos enemigos al destruir los mástiles e incluso, sus velas solares. Es muy poco utilizada gracias a que hay pocas misiones que requieran solo detener la nave. Regularmente solo se trata de destruir el barco. – respondió el primer oficial.

\- ¿Qué más tenemos disponible en nuestro arsenal? – dijo el Doc.

\- Además de los cañones normales, tenemos 3 cañones ligeros apostados tanto a babor, a estribor y en la popa. Son ideales para destruir blancos específicos como explosivos. También tenemos los 2 morteros que están instalados en la proa. Estas armas son perfectas para atacar desde lejos o como la primera ofensiva durante la batalla, se dispara una munición de tamaño medio que permite destruir las velas enemigas. – respondió el Sr. Owen.

\- ¿Qué tiene que mencionar acerca de los lanzadores de misiles? – preguntó la Capitana.

\- Se puede decir que son nuestra arma secreta. Estos están ocultos en el casco del Legacy, por lo cual solo debemos usarlos en situaciones críticas. De lado derecho del timón, está instalado el panel que permite desplegar los lanzadores, además de poder darles dirección y el botón de disparo. – respondió el Sr. Owen.

\- Perfecto Sr. Owen, parece que tenemos un buen repertorio de armas para poder defendernos durante el viaje, y también para atacar a la flota separatista. Sin embargo, aún tengo una pregunta adicional a la misión. No se nos mencionó cual es plazo de tiempo máximo para llegar al punto de encuentro. – dijo Amelia.

\- Cierto, supongo que hay que preguntarle al General. Vayamos a su oficina, Capitana, para que le preguntemos. –

Tras esto, los oficiales se retiraron a la oficina para establecer comunicación con el General. Mientras tanto, todos los soldados asignados al Legacy estaban subiendo cajas, municiones, espadas, pistolas, rifles y provisiones para el viaje.

 _ **Oficina de la Capitana. Unos minutos después.**_

\- Veamos si responde el General… - dijo el Sr. Owen mientras introducía un código en el teclado del comunicador. – Esta enlazando…creo que si va a hacer la conexión…listo – mencionó el Sr. Owen al ver que la pantalla mostraba al General

\- Capitana Amelia, que sorpresa que este llamando, ¿hay alguna situación? – preguntó el general.

\- Tenemos una duda y esperemos que no sea una molestia. ¿Cuántos días tenemos para llegar al punto de encuentro con las demás naves imperiales? – preguntó Amelia.

\- No es ninguna molestia y con todo gusto resuelvo su duda. Aunque dije que nuestra llegada al punto de encuentro, al cual se le ha denominado como "El Álamo" que es en las islas del sistema Infer, sería en una semana; tenemos como máximo 13 días para llegar al Álamo. Así que tenemos suficiente tiempo para llegar al punto de encuentro. ¿Alguna pregunta más? – respondió el General.

\- Esa era la última duda General. En poco vamos a despegar para encontrarnos con su nave y el R.L.S. Jackson. – mencionó la Capitana.

\- En ese caso, los esperamos afueras de puerto. Ya está el R.L.S. Jackson con nosotros. Solo falta su nave. –

\- Esta bien, vamos en camino General. – respondió Amelia. Después de esta última intervención de la capitana se terminó la videollamada. - Sr. Owen, mande a todos a subir ya al barco y despeguemos inmediatamente. –

\- Si Capitana. – respondió el primer oficial.

 _ **Cubierta del Legacy**_

Ya era momento de despegar, por lo cual el Sr. Owen se acercó a la parte de la cubierta por donde se subía a la nave.

\- ¡Todos a bordo! –

Tras esto, los solados que aún no subían al Legacy empezaron a abordar al barco.

El Sr. Owen volvió a gritar: - ¡Todos a bordo! –

En ese momento viene corriendo una chica vestida con una sudadera gris, pantalón de mezclilla y botas negras sin tacón la cual dijo con todas sus fuerzas: - ¡Falto to! -

\- "Lo que faltaba…" – pensó el Sr. Owen. Después dijo: - ¡Rápido niña que no tenemos todo el día! –

La chica subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras y abordo al Legacy. Tras esto el primer oficial mención en forma sarcástica: - Quien subió, subió. El que no, que se quede en el puerto. Es hora de partir y no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí. –

Después el Sr. Owen pidió a los asistentes de puerto que retiraran la escalera y en ese momento percibió que la chica no parecía saber a dónde ir.

\- Disculpe señorita la pregunta, pero… ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Owen.

La chica se quedó inmóvil como si la hubieran atrapado en su jugarreta. Su mente estaba hecha un desastre: - "¿Qué digo?, ¿Qué digo?, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió usar un nombre falso y a que me dedicaba? ... ¡Ya sé!" –

Un poco apenada la chica dijo: - Me llamó Layla … y soy la nueva ayudante del cocinero –

\- La nueva ayudante del cocinero… - mencionó el Sr. Owen con duda ante la respuesta de la joven. – Sí es así, entonces debo presentarte primero a la Capitana para poder asignarte de forma oficial, acompáñame señorita Layla. –

En ese momento, Elizabeth pensó – "Bueno, parece que no me identificaron como la princesa. Puede que esto funcione" –

 _ **Oficina de la Capitana. Un momento después.**_

Aún no salían de la oficina Jim con Morph, el Doc y la Capitana cuando entró a la habitación el Sr. Owen con Layla. Todos estaban extrañados al ver a la chica, pero el que más fue Jim. En su mente se dijo a sí mismo – "¿Quién es esta chica? … Es muy bonita" –

\- Capitana Amelia, la señorita que me acompaña se dice llamar Layla y menciona que es la nueva ayudante del cocinero. ¿La aceptamos en la tripulación? –

Amelia estaba pensativa tras la interrogativa que el Sr. Owen había hecho, pero un momento volteó a ver a Jim el cual se veía un tanto embobado con la mirada dirigida hacia la joven. – "Creo que le voy a hacer un favor a Jim al ponerla a su cuidado" –

\- Si Sr. Owen. Preséntela con el cocinero y también muestre cuál será su habitación. Por favor, asigne a la señorita a una habitación que cuente con cerradura. Es una joven, y no quiero que los soldados en la noche la molesten o se sobrepasen y cometan delitos en este barco. Habiendo dicho esto, te doy la bienvenida al R.L.S. Legacy, Layla. Soy la Capitana Amelia, y cualquier cosa que alguno de la tripulación haga en contra de tu persona, puedes acercarte conmigo. –

Tras las palabras de Amelia, Layla alzó la mirada y dijo con un poco más de confianza – Gracias Capitana, espero no tener que notificar algo a usted. –

\- Que así sea. Por otra parte, no podemos mencionarte cual es nuestro destino debido a que solamente eres una ayudante de cocina. Lo único que puedo decirte es que vamos en misión de combate. Por esta razón, el Caballero James Pleiades Hawkins te va a entrenar en el uso de pistola y espada durante los tiempos donde no estés ayudando al cocinero. – dijo la Capitana

En ese momento Jim y Layla alzaron la voz y dijeron al mismo tiempo – ¡¿QUÉ?! –. Tras esto, Morph empezó a reírse.

\- Así es Caballero Hawkins, usted tendrá una tarea adicional, debe cuidar de la señorita Layla durante el viaje y entrenarla en el uso de las armas. Toda persona que pueda ayudarnos en el combate será de ayuda. ¿Alguna duda Caballero Hawkins? ¿Layla? –

\- Ninguna Capitana – respondió Jim un poco malhumorado, mientras que Layla se reservó a solo negar con la cabeza.

\- Excelente, Sr. Owen haga lo que se le pidió con respecto a la señorita Layla. Tan pronto lo cumpla, le esperó en el puente para despegar. – mencionó Amelia.

\- En seguida Capitana. Layla, acompáñame para mostrarte tu habitación y después te llevó con el cocinero. – Tras esto, el Sr. Owen procedió a salir de la habitación con Layla, esta última sin antes mirar algo enojada a Jim.

Después de la retirada de Layla y Owen. Jim aún se quedó en la oficina y luego enojado le gritó a Morph quien seguía carcajeándose – Ya Morph, suficiente. – En ese momento Morph dejo de reírse y cambio a una posición rígida de firmes.

\- Capitana, le pido humildemente que me retire esa tarea. No creo poder estar continuamente cuidado de la joven. – dijo Jim con una mueca de súplica.

\- Negativo Caballero. He dado la orden y espero que la cumplas perfectamente. ¿Quién sabe?, puede que después se convierta en una buena compañía. Ahora, retírate y prepárate para el lanzamiento – respondió Amelia.

\- Vale, lo intentare, pero no sé si lo lograre. Vamos Morph, creó que va a ser un largo día. – Tras esto, Jim decepcionado salió de la Oficina con Morph.

\- Amor, ¿Por qué asignaste a Jim que cuidará a la chica?, no encuentro una razón aceptable para eso. – preguntó el Dr. Doppler.

\- Hay cielo, tu no ves lo que una mujer puede ver. Creo que esta tarea va a ser de gran agrado para Jim. Solo espera unos días y verás cómo le va a encontrar "el gusto" de estar a su cuidado. – respondió Amelia.

\- Bueno si tú dices. Por el momento, vamos ya al puente. –

 _ **Camarotes del Legacy. Momentos después**_

Después de lo que mencionó Amelia acerca de la habitación que iba a tener Layla, Owen le enseño su habitación. – Esta es tu habitación Layla. Es el camarote privado número 5. Solo puedes entrar tú a esta habitación, y la única llave son tus huellas dactilares. Pero antes, debemos configurar la cerradura con tus huellas. Pon tu mano derecha en la placa. –

En ese momento, Layla puso su mano derecha en la placa tras lo cual, la cerradura quedo configurada con las huellas y la puerta se abrió. La habitación era pequeña, solo había una cama individual, una mesa con una lámpara, una silla y un armario.

\- Si te preguntas porque se te dio el número 5, se debe a que yo duermo en el número 1 y el Caballero Hawkins en el 2. Además de que debía haber una separación entre los nuestros. Deja tus cosas en la cama y vamos con el cocinero. – mencionó Owen.

\- Esta bien Sr. Owen. – Tan pronto Layla intervino en la conversación, aventó su mochila en la cama y cerró la puerta poniendo su mano en la placa. Después acompaño al Sr. Owen a la cocina.

 _ **Cocina del Legacy. Unos momentos después.**_

\- Ten cuidado con las escaleras, puedes llegar a caerte. – dijo Owen mientras bajaban a la cocina.

\- Sr. CAR. – volvió a decir Owen alzando la voz. En ese mismo momento, aparece un robot muy parecido a BEN solo que con 4 brazos y en uno tenía un sartén y menciona – Buenos días Sr. Owen. ¿En qué puedo servir? –

\- Buenos días CAR, te presento a tu ayudante, la señorita Layla. – responde Owen. Tras esto, el robot se acerca a Layla y la examina con su escáner.

\- Especie humana. Vida basada en carbono. Está bien. Es un gusto conocerte Layla. Yo soy CAR, Cocinero Avanzado Robótico. Sé que no parezco un cocinero, pero tengo en mi programación y en mi base de datos todo lo necesario para satisfacer a una tripulación hambrienta. –

\- También es un gusto conocerte CAR. Haré todo lo que se me pida en tu cocina. – dijo Layla.

\- No creas que soy muy estricto, pero si espero que me ayudes, porque hay días en que es imposible satisfacer a los marineros. – comentó CAR.

\- En ese caso, vamos ya a despegar. Te la dejo encargada CAR. – dijo Owen mientras se retiraba. Mientras tanto, Layla le preguntó a CAR - ¿Y en que te ayudo? -

\- Por el momento nada, sal y disfruta la salida, después ya vamos a trabajar. – respondió CAR. Inmediatamente Layla salió de la cocina para empezar a caminar por la cubierta viendo todos los cañones.

 _ **Puente del Legacy. [CANCIÓN RECOMENDADA: The Launch - Treasure Planet (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)]**_

Mientras Layla estaba caminando por la cubierta, Owen se situó junto a la Capitana, mientras el Doc estaba en el timón y Jim atrás de ellos.

\- Tenemos todo despejado Capitana, listos para poder salir. - gritó un tripulante dese lo alto del mástil mayor.

\- Ha llegado el momento del despegue de este magnífico barco. De la orden Sr. Owen. – dijo la Capitana.

\- Con mucho gusto Capitana. ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS! – ordenó Owen

Inmediatamente todos los solados empezaron a tomar sus posiciones, mientras que otros empezaron a subir a los mástiles para izar las velas. Jim fue corriendo hacia la cubierta para poder disfrutar la salida, lo cual vio Layla con extrañeza.

\- Desplieguen las velas, prendan los sensores solares. – ordenó el sr. Owen. Tras esto, el barco empezó a elevarse utilizando los propulsores de salida

Jim corrió a toda velocidad al mástil mayor que dirige la energía a los motores, el cual empezó a iluminarse mostrando que la energía se estaba almacenando. Un momento después, la gravedad empezó a elevar a todos los tripulantes.

\- Soldado, conecte la gravedad artificial. – Tras lo cual, el tripulante que tenía encargado conectarla, hace un saludo militar y activa el generador, que provoca que todos vuelvan al suelo. – "Ahora si me gusta esto" – Pensó Jim.

\- Ahora, tomemos orientación Este, Dr. Doppler. – dijo la Capitana.

\- A la orden Capitana. Orientación Este. – mencionó el Doc girando el timón.

\- Perfecto Dr. … Sr. Owen, a toda velocidad, debemos alcanzar a las otras 2 naves. – volvió a intervenir Amelia.

\- Dale a todo. – Ordenó el Sr. Owen a través del comunicador. En ese momento, el encargado de la velocidad activó el acelerador cargado.

\- Espero que esta vez no salgas disparado, Dr. – bromeó la Capitana.

\- Esta vez no me pasa. – dijo seriamente el Dr.

Unos segundos después, se activan los propulsores y el barco sale del puerto a toda velocidad. Jim volvió a correr para subirse a las sogas y poder disfrutar la adrenalina de la velocidad. Tras unos cuantos minutos, se encontraron con otras 2 naves muy similares al Legacy, la única diferencia era con el R.L.S. Centurión quien tenía más tripulantes, más cañones y su casco era completamente blanco.

Al alcanzar a las naves, el Legacy se acercó al Centurión, para que los oficiales de ambos barcos se encontraran.

\- Excelente Capitana Amelia. Ahora si podemos irnos al Álamo. Espero que sea una travesía tranquila. –

\- Eso espero General Brown. También exprese mis buenos deseos al capitán del Jackson. – respondió Amelia.

\- No hay problema. Nos vemos a hablar más adelante. – dijo el General antes de despedirse con un saludo militar y pasar a retirarse. De igual manera, los oficiales del Legacy se despidieron con un saludo y pasan también a retirarse al puente.

\- Ha sido un despegue perfecto. – comentó Jim. – Así es, Caballero Hawkins. Ahora, vaya con la señorita Layla y empiece su guardia de la chica. – mencionó Amelia.

\- Esta bien, voy. – respondió Jim de manera molesta.

Mientras se retiraba, dijo a Morph - ¿Cómo crees que me vaya con ella? – y Morph solo se convirtió en una señal de interrogación. – Si, es una gran pregunta. Bueno, a ver qué pasa – volvió a decir Jim, pero en su mente pensó – "Aunque viéndolo desde el punto en que podre estar casi todo el tiempo junto a esa chica … puede que sea de mi agrado estar con ella. Ojalá así sea" – Tras ese pensamiento, se dibujó una sonrisa cálida en la cara de Jim. Tal vez estar cuidando de Layla no era tan mala idea después de todo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

El R.L.S. Legacy ya despegó y empieza a tener rumbo hacia el punto de encuentro. También ya Layla se encontró con los protagonistas. Al parecer Jim se embobó un poco al ver a Layla, y la Capitana se dio cuenta, por lo cual se le hizo muy interesante haber puesto a Jim a cuidar a Layla. Ya veremos más adelante como se va dando la situación.

Como pudieron apreciar, puse una canción recomendada para ese momento. Vuelvo a recalcar que no me pertenecen las canciones y solo es una simple recomendación para hacer que la lectura se vuelva un poco más épica. En algún que otro capítulo también voy a poner una canción recomendada para la lectura.

Por otra, quiero agradecer a una amiga que ha promocionado y difundido la historia. También a todos ustedes que están leyendo la historia. Es un proyecto que tenía ya desde hacer rato en mi cabeza y hasta ahorita pude empezar a publicarlo. Y me alegra que hay personas que han empezado a leerla. Muchas gracias.

Habiendo dicho esto, de nuevo les pido que dejen sus reviews, compartan la historia, marquen las casillas para poder seguir la historia y también marquen la casilla para seguirme. Pienso tan pronto terminar esta historia, escribir otros fics de otros temas, así que estén pendientes. Siendo ahora si todo, nos estamos leyendo muy pronto.

\- Fin de la trasmisión -


	5. Iniciando una amistad

**El Planeta del Tesoro: Guerra Civil.**

 **Por Benjamin Son of Krypton.**

 **Disclaimer:** El Planeta del Tesoro, sus personajes e historia pertenecen a The Walt Disney Company y a sus afiliados. Cualquier similitud con respecto a objetos, situaciones y apariencias con alguna otra franquicia son simples recursos usados por un fan para complementar la historia de los cuales no se tiene ninguna propiedad.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: Iniciando una amistad**_

 _ **A 9 leguas galácticas del Álamo.**_

La travesía hacia el Álamo había iniciado, y en el barco solo se podía percibir calma y tranquilidad. No perecía que fuera un viaje con objetivos militares de acabar con enemigos del Imperio. Tampoco se lograba ver a los alrededores ningún barco pirata o separatista. La mayoría de los tripulantes estaban en sus puestos haciendo sus tareas. Unos estaban limpiando los cañones, otros acercaban la munición para cualquier eventualidad y algunos que otros estaban charlando.

Jim estaba caminando en la cubierta y se acercó a unos tripulantes que estaban platicando cerca de los cañones frontales. Tan pronto los soldados vieron venir a Jim dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, se pusieron en firmes, pero Jim dijo – No hay necesidad de tantos formalismos militares, no quiero que me tengan miedo. Solo les pido que me ayuden en el combate …y puede decirme Caballero, o simplemente Jim. ¿Entendido? –

Los soldados inmediatamente dejaron la posición y se relajaron a lo que uno respondió en un tono más casual – Claro que si Jim. Acataremos sus órdenes en la batalla y protegeremos su espalda en caso de que aborden la nave. De eso no se preocupe. –

A los pocos segundos, aparecido Layla que parecía estar vagando sin saber qué hacer. Por lo cual, un soldado chaparro que estaba junto a Jim lo percibió. – Caballero, ¿Y esa mujer que está ahí? – dirigiéndose a Jim a lo que respondió perezosamente – Es la ayudante del cocinero … y a la persona que debo proteger y entrenar. Mejor voy a acompañarla, antes de que me regañen. Tripulantes, regresen a sus tareas y estén listos. – Tras esto, los soldados le saludaron militarmente y Jim correspondió el saludo, para después dirigirse a donde estaba Layla.

Layla estaba recargada sobre el mástil mayor mirando hacia el horizonte, pero al ver a Jim acercarse ella pensó – "Y ahí viene ese tipo… "-. Tan pronto llegó Jim con ella, este le preguntó - ¿No deberías estar en la cocina? –

\- Tal vez, pero CAR no me ha mandado a llamar. Así que … no –

En ese momento CAR sube de la cocina y llama a Layla. – Suficiente descanso Layla, ya es hora de trabajar así que ven a la cocina. Hay algo que debes hacer. –

\- Ya lo escuchaste Layla, ordenes son ordenes – comentó Jim extendiendo su brazo hacia la cocina. – Ha … Aguafiestas. – Tras esto Layla pasó a dirigirse a la cocina dejando a Jim atrás. Inmediatamente, Morph sale de su escondite convirtiéndose en una Layla pequeña y empieza a burlarse de Jim – Aguafiestas, aguafiestas -. – Morph, últimamente has estado molestando – le reclamó Jim a Morph que regresó a su forma original pero aun riéndose de Jim.

\- Pues supongo que tengo que acompañar a la chica. Si no, Amelia me va a mata por no estar vigilándola. – Tras esto, Jim se dirigió a la cocina.

 _ **Cocina del Legacy**_

\- Muy bien Layla, te vas a encargar de lo siguiente. Pela esos costales de papas, esa va a ser tu tarea por el momento – Ordenó CAR a lo que respondió Layla – ¡¿Todo eso?! … ¿Y para hoy? –

\- Así es niña, más vale que lo termines lo más pronto posible, porque luego puede que tengas otras tareas -

\- Vale, mejor empiezo ya, aunque tal vez tarde más de una eternidad - volvió a responder Layla, arrastrando los costales a la parte trasera de la cocina lo mejor que pudo. Tan pronto ella se fue, Jim entró a la cocina.

\- Hola CAR, eh … ¿Sabes dónde está la chica que es tu ayudante? - dijo Jim.

\- Ahh … Caballero Hawkins. Si está buscando a Layla, ella está en la parte de atrás haciendo sus labores. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? - volteándose a Jim. - Tengo la orden de cuidarla en todo momento, así quede debo estar cerca de ella, por muy tonto que suene. – respondió Jim.

\- Una respuesta que no convence a mis circuitos Sr. Hawkins, pero si es así, ya sabes donde se encuentra. – volvió a intervenir CAR a lo que Jim solo contestó – Gracias. –

Layla ya estaba iniciando su tarea utilizando un cuchillo que tomo de la cocina, pero con mucha dificultad lograba conseguir pelar las papas – Maldición, nunca creí que esto de la cocina sería muy complicado. Empiezo a compadecerme del servicio del palacio que tenía la función de hacer los platillos. – reclamó Layla al bajo antes de ver como Jim aparece en su lugar de trabajo.

\- ¿Acaso tienes que seguirme a todas partes? … ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer como jugar a ser soldadito? -

\- Claro que hay algo mejor que hacer, de seguro estaría tranquilo o incluso durmiendo en mi cuarto. Pero tan pronto llegaste a este barco y fuiste presentada a la Capitana, tengo que estar vigilándote -

\- No solo eres un caballero raro, eres un perezoso. ¿Acaso todas las fuerzas imperiales también son así de holgazanes? -

\- Reconozco que si soy un tanto perezoso … ¿Pero por qué raro? ¿Parezco un monstruo? -

\- No te pareces a ningún oficial o Caballero que conozca, principalmente por tu corte de pelo. Con ese corte, tienes la pinta de un delincuente. - contesto la chica que había detenido su actividad encomendada.

\- El corte me lo hice a la edad de 12 años. Fue en ese tiempo en que empecé a hacer surf solar en solitario para luego participar en carreras ilegales. Para ser reconocido entre los corredores, decidí usar este corte, aunque también así me identificaban los robots patrulla. – comentó Jim a lo que respondió Layla antes de tomar de nuevo el cuchillo - Así que también eras un fugitivo, cada vez te me haces más fuera de lo común. -

\- Debo confesar que si era un delincuente. Varias veces escape de la policía, pero en otras me atraparon tanto policías de tránsito como oficiales galácticos. La última vez que me agarraron fue a los 15 años al surfear en un área restringida. ¡Ya casi tenía un boleto de primera clase para la correccional! -

\- Entonces hay un gran contraste entre tu pasado y con lo que por el uniforme hoy eres. Por mi parte lo único malo que he hecho es escapar de mi casa. -

\- Bueno, eso no es tan malo como lo que he hecho yo … Oye, déjame ayudarte a terminar con esto, ya que a tu paso habremos terminado el viaje y aun vas a estar con esos costales. -

En ese momento Morph se convierte en un cuchillo y Jim lo toma para luego sentarse junto a uno de los costales. - Aunque no lo creas, yo fui grumete en mi primer viaje espacial. Solo que mi jefe fue un Cyborg pirata que se había infiltrado en el barco. - Tras ese comentario, los jóvenes empezaron a tener un mayor progreso. A los pocos minutos, ya habían acabado con uno de los costales.

Después de un rato, Jim y Layla acabaron con todos los costales. - Pareciese que pelamos como un millón de papas. - mencionó Layla haciendo un gesto de quitarse el sudor de la frente

\- Esto no es la peor de las asignaturas, Layla. Hay cosas aún más feas e incluso peligrosas que solo pelar papas. -

\- Supongo que ahora me vas a ilustrar con tu vasta y extensa experiencia como grumete. - dijo Layla dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro a lo que Jim contesto también con una sonrisa - Es muy posible, además de que también debo enseñarte a defenderte. Es posible que tengas que pelear en situaciones de batalla. -

\- Hablando de eso … ¿A quiénes nos vamos a enfrentar?, ¿Piratas? -

Jim respondió de manera sería - Creo que no sería correcto mentirte, pero solo te pido que mantengas la info en secreto. Nuestro objetivo es llegar a los alrededores de unas islas cercanas al planeta Infer, esto para encontrarnos con la armada imperial y atacar a una banda de insurgentes que han estado cometiendo diversos crímenes. Ya que vamos a pelear, debes estar también preparada para la batalla y por ello debo entrenarte. -

\- Si tú dices … solo déjame escoger con que voy a defenderme. - mencionó Layla a lo que respondió Jim con una sonrisa - Vale, pero lo haremos con mucho cuidado. Tampoco quiero que alguno de los soldados termine lastimado. -

\- Está bien, está bien … ahora solo déjame avisar a CAR que ya acabamos. - Inmediatamente, Layla se para y se dirige a la cocina para encontrarse con el robot. - CAR, ya terminé con los costales de papas. -

\- Un desempeño extraordinario Layla, aunque sospecho que tuviste ayuda. - dijo el robot mirando hacia Jim el cual desvió un poco la mirada.

\- Así es CAR, disculpa si te pregunto si hay algo más que debo hacer -

\- Aunque te había dicho que había más tareas que completar, tome la probabilidad que ibas a tardar como 3 o incluso 4 horas en acabar con los costales. Pero debido a tu eficiencia y ayuda, tienes un tiempo libre. Te llamo para cuando tengas que hacer otra cosa. ¿Entendido? -

Sin rechistar, Layla respondió alegre - Claro CAR. En ese caso me retiro. - Para luego salir de la cocina a un paso un tanto apresurado.

\- Te sugiero que vayas inmediatamente a alcanzarla Jim. Sino voy a empezar a asumir que en si no tienes la encomienda de vigilarla… - dijo CAR a lo que Jim respondió algo nervioso como si le hubieran descubierto alguna motivación oculta - Si cierto CAR. Me había perdido en el pensamiento. Me retiro igual. - Después de esas palabras, Jim también se retira de la cocina acompañado de Morph.

\- Jóvenes… siempre son así. - menciono CAR a lo bajo.

 _ **Cubierta del Legacy. Unos momentos después.**_

Tras subir de la cocina a la cubierta, Jim empezó su búsqueda de la chica, pero no lograba verla por ningún lado. No estaba con alguno de los soldados, o en el puente del barco y tampoco estaba por ahí caminando cerca de los cañones. - "Debe estar por aquí, no pudo haber desaparecido" - En ese instante Jim alzo su mirada y logro divisar a la joven que estaba subiendo a lo más alto del barco.

\- Bueno, ya la encontré, ahora debo alcanzarla - dijo Jim a Morph el cual se reía un poco conociendo que Jim quería estar con Layla.

\- Si quiero alcanzarla, tendré que usar el gancho mecánico. - Tras ese comentario, Jim corre hacia uno de los mástiles, agarra con ambas manos el gancho y activa una palanca con su pie para subir a gran velocidad a una de las plataformas colocadas en el mástil.

Al subir, ve que Layla está recostada con su espalda descansando en el mástil. - Y aun continúas siguiéndome, al parecer tendré que empezar a acostúmbrame a que estés cerca. -

\- Y si, a no ser que quieras una llamada de atención de la Capitana. Algo que no te recomiendo. -

\- Si tú lo dices. Entonces … ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -

En ese momento Jim se acerca y empieza a hablar - Primero, decidir que arma vas a usar. Hay dos opciones, aunque creo saber cuál sería la mejor alternativa. La opción número uno es la espada, o más específicamente, una sable ligero. Esta es un arma clásica, pero veo la desventaja de tener que perfeccionar mucho la técnica y eso tomara tiempo. Lo cual me lleva a la otra alternativa … Pistola. Podrás estar un tanto lejos de la zona más dura del combate, además de que solo requiere puntería. -

Layla se puso a pensar tan pronto Jim acabo su intervención y tomo una decisión. - Creo que prefiero el poder estar a cierta distancia del peligro, así que creo que van a ser la pistola. -

\- Sabia elección. Por el momento vas a practicar con una pistola de entrenamiento. Vamos a usar bolas de pintura en objetivos simples. Mi recomendación es que empezamos ya, antes que tengas otra tarea en cocina. -

\- Aunque quisiera solamente estar aquí recostada todo el día, supongo que debemos empezar. -

\- En ese caso, tendremos que bajar e ir por la pistola. La tengo en mi cuarto. Vamos a practicar en la parte de abajo, cerca de los botes de exploración, así nadie saldrá lastimado, ni pintado y tampoco tendrás el problema de que te estén viendo. -

\- Eso suena bien, la cuestión ahora es … ¡¿Cómo demonios bajo de aquí?! - Inmediatamente Jim empezó a reírse a lo que Layla le pareció un poco molesto.

\- Al parecer solo subiste sin saber cómo descender. - Aun Jim carcajeándose. - No es difícil, solo hay que acercarse a las sogas y ya. -

\- El ascenso en sí no fue difícil, pero supongo que es fácil para ti - A lo que Jim solo contesto - Tal vez. Solo sígueme e imita cada uno de mis movimientos. -

Tras esas palabras, Jim empezó a bajar de la plataforma a una velocidad lenta para que Layla pudiera seguirla. A los pocos segundos ya estaban en la cubierta y procedieron a los camarotes.

 _ **Camarotes del Legacy**_

Ya en los camarotes, Jim y Layla caminan hacia las habitaciones privadas. Cuando llegan, Jim se posiciona en la puerta número uno y pasa a colocar su mano derecha en la placa para poder entrar.

\- Sera mejor que esperes afuera Layla. Creo que no sería correcto que entraras a mi habitación. -

\- Por supuesto, no quiero ver la habitación del caballero más holgazán. -

\- No sé si sentirme halagado o molesto … en fin, espera aquí, no me tardo. -

Tras eso, Jim entra a su habitación mientras Layla esperaba afuera. - Vale Morph, empieza a buscar esa pistola. Nunca creí que iba a utilizar esa cosa otra vez. - Después de unos segundos, Morph aparece de entre un montón de ropa con una pistola café mientras que Jim encuentra los cartuchos de pintura azul de una de las cajas que tenía escondidas, al igual de una diana de madera con un cordón para poder colgarla.

\- Pensé que con este desastre no íbamos a encontrarla. Salgamos de aquí Morph. -

Layla estaba recargada en la pared jugando con sus dedos e incluso bostezó del aburrimiento, para luego ver a Jim y a Morph salir con varias cosas. - Esas son muchas cosas, creo que podemos guardarlas en un mejor lugar. - Al instante, Layla corre a su habitación para traer el cubo de almacenaje.

\- ¡Wow! Un cubo infinito, nunca creí que tenías algo así. -

\- Una chica tiene sus secretos jeje … Pon las cosas en el suelo y el cubo hace todo. - Inmediatamente, Layla activa un botón para que el cubo guarde todas las cosas. - Ya está, ahora a practicar. -

\- Así es Layla. Entre más pronto iniciemos, estarás más lista para cualquier eventualidad. -

\- Tal vez suene raro, pero después de todo no eres tan molesto. Te preocupas por todos los que están el barco. Gracias. -

\- No hay que agradecer. Es parte de mis principios y del código bajo el que me rijo. Defender al inocente y proteger a mis compañeros. Durante esta misión, todos los que están en esta nave son mis compañeros, y voy a pelear hasta el final por cada miembro de la tripulación. -

\- Gran discurso Jim. Es un gran contraste entre lo que eras, un fugitivo, a la persona que eres ahora. Creo que eso si es ser un Caballero. -

\- Gracias Layla. Me alegra saber que ya no soy un renegado. Ahora soy una mejor persona y puedo hacer algo mejor por todos. - En ese momento ambos se miran por un milisegundo a los ojos, pero inmediatamente se voltean para evitar mostrar sus caras rojas como tomates.

\- "Maldición, ella tan linda y yo tan solo pienso en ella y me sonrojo. Mientras Morph no se dé cuenta, todo estará bien." - Pensó Jim mientras que a Layla, su mente le empezó a jugar una mala pasada - "¿Por qué me sonroje? No me gusta que alguien este a cada momento vigilándome, pero también me empieza a gustar su compañía … Demonios, ¿Qué me pasa? … Bueno, supongo que puedo acostumbrarme "- Tras ese incomodo momento, ambos jóvenes empezaron mejor a caminar para salir de los camarotes, aunque tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado ahí abajo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Actualización … ¡POR FIN!

Disculpen por la tardanza, pero estos días fueron un tanto ocupados por las fiestas decembrinas, además de que andaba con muy pero muy poca inspiración para escribir.

Tal vez este capítulo no incluyo tanta acción, pero era necesario para empezar a unir a los protagonistas. Ahora, no desesperen, pronto viene el glorioso choque de espadas, pistolas, huesos, carne y sangre. La guerra va a iniciar.

Por cierto, quiero agradecer a **kease189** por su review. Me hace muy feliz que la historia empiece a agradarle a los lectores. Gracias

Siendo todo lo que tenía que mencionar, marquen las casillas para poder seguir la historia y también marquen la casilla para seguirme, compartan la historia … y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto.

\- Fin de la trasmisión -


	6. Profesor y defensor

**El Planeta del Tesoro: Guerra Civil.**

 **Por Benjamin Son of Krypton.**

 **Disclaimer:** El Planeta del Tesoro, sus personajes e historia pertenecen a The Walt Disney Company y a sus afiliados. Cualquier similitud con respecto a objetos, situaciones y apariencias con alguna otra franquicia son simples recursos usados por un fan para complementar la historia de los cuales no se tiene ninguna propiedad.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: Profesor y defensor**_

 _ **Parte inferior del Legacy, a 8.5 leguas galácticas del Álamo**_

\- Muy bien, ya tenemos colocado nuestro blanco de práctica y también la pistola de practica- dijo Jim después de colocar la diana que tenía en su cuarto en unas tablas empotradas cerca de los botes de exploración.

\- Realmente no sé si pueda hacer esto. He visto como algunos chicos que vivían cerca de casa que solamente apuntan, disparan y aciertan en el blanco. - menciono Layla al ver el arma de entrenamiento en las manos de Jim. En ese momento, Jim se voltea y se dirige a donde estaba la joven.

\- Eso es lo que muchos dicen al inicio del entrenamiento en la academia, pero ya al estar practicando, vas a ver que es algo muy fácil. Hasta podrás hacerlo con los ojos vendados -

Tras esas palabras, Layla un tanto incrédula y preocupada dijo - No me digas que en algún momento voy a tener que disparar a ciegas… -

\- Ahorita no. Primero hay que familiarizarte con la pistola y pulir tu puntería. Ya después si lo harás para que no confíes solamente en tu vista, sino también en todos tus sentidos e incluso, dejarte llevar por tus instintos y fuerza interior. -

\- Vale, vale … sé que sonó muy místico y todo … pero aun así me suena difícil asimilar que en algún momento voy a disparar con los ojos vendados - volvió a intervenir la joven ante el discurso del caballero. - Ya llegara el momento. Pero dejemos la charla y comencemos con tu adiestramiento. -

Inmediatamente, Layla y Jim procedieron a apartarse un poco del lugar donde estaba colgada la diana para iniciar la práctica. - Antes de que ya puedas jalar el gatillo, debo mencionar que ya está cargada con pintura azul y yo me encargaré de recargarla. Habiendo dicho eso, solo debes apuntar lo mejor posible y dispara. ¿Alguna duda? -

\- Creo que no Jim … veamos qué tal me va con este artefacto. - dijo Layla tras tomar la pistola.

Prontamente, Layla tomó una postura un tanto extraña para los tiradores normales, por no decir que era una postura de pirata, algo que le sorprendió un poco a Jim. Decidió la joven tomar la pistola con la mano derecha, para luego ponerse de costado y extender su brazo para empezar a apuntar. Después de unos cuantos segundos realizó el primer disparo el cual quedo varios centímetros debajo de la diana.

\- Rayos. El disparo quedo algo lejos - refunfuño Layla dejando su desplante a lo que Jim contesto calmadamente - Pudo ser peor. Hay personas que ni cerca llegan a acertar, incluso terminan dándole al suelo. Hazlo de nuevo. -

Tras esas palabras, Layla volvió a posicionarse como antes y espero a que Morph limpiará rápidamente la pintura. Inmediatamente Morph terminó su labor, Layla volvió a disparar, solo que esta vez su tiro quedo un poco a la izquierda del blanco.

\- Eso estuvo mucho mejor. - comento Jim mostrando una sonrisa. Layla lo vio y también mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Sigue practicando Layla. No creí que esto sería tan rápido. - volvió a intervenir Jim. - Nunca subestimes a nadie, incluso si es una chica que trabaja como ayudante de cocina de un barco. - mencionó Layla antes de continuar disparando.

Después de unas cuantas rondas, Layla mostró que tenía una gran habilidad con el arma a distancia logrando hacer excelentes tiros. Algún que otros de sus disparos lograron dar en el blanco, a lo que Layla celebraba con emoción.

\- No sé por qué Layla, pero parece que tienes talento para la pistola. Podría incluso decir que estoy entrenando a la próxima gran tiradora de la galaxia. -

\- No es para tanto Jim. - comentó Layla regresando a una postura natural. - Tal vez es que se me está dando. Aunque si debo decir que he tenido una buena puntería desde niña, ya que cuando lanzaba bolas de papel o piedras, lograba que el tiro estuviera cerca del objetivo. -

\- Tal vez así es como comienzan los maestros pistoleros, arrojando bolas de papel. -

\- Es posible Jim - En ese preciso momento, sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse por un segundo que pareció eterno y a la vez algo tenso por el silencio que se produjo, a lo que ambos jóvenes simplemente desviaron un poco la mirada para evitar mostrar lo rojo de sus caras.

\- "Espero que aun podamos seguir entrenando, es especial estar con ella…" - Pensó Jim mientras que Layla tuvo también su cabeza hecha un desastre - "Otra vez me sonroje al ver sus ojos, algo me debe estar pasando. ¡Por un demonio! Solo espero que no le sea evidente." -

\- Bueno, eh, creo que debería ir a la cocina para ver si CAR no necesita de mi ayuda … nos vemos después, ¿vale? - dijo Layla para así evitar que continuara la situación que hasta la tensión se podía sentir en todo el lugar.

\- Si, si … estoy de acuerdo. Ya nos veremos en otro momento. Yo me quedo para limpiar y dejar esto en orden. -

\- Bien … hasta el rato Jim. - volvió a intervenir Layla para después retirarse.

\- Wow, eso fue complejo Morph … ¡¿Morph!? - dijo Jim para luego ver a su compañero de aventuras reírse a carcajadas del joven y en seguida Morph se convierte otra vez en una pequeña Layla repitiendo "Hasta el rato Jim, hasta el rato Jim". Inmediatamente Jim atrapa entre sus manos a Morph.

\- Creo que no puedo ya engañarte Morph … me es difícil comprender lo que está sucediendo. Lo bueno es que ya en un rato será hora de comer. Limpiemos y nos vamos. - Sin demora, Jim y Morph se apuran a limpiar y recoger las cosas.

Después de esos eventos, todo el día transcurrió con normalidad. Layla continúo ayudando a CAR en la cocina con alguna que otra tarea mientras que Jim paseaba por la cubierta contemplando el horizonte, además de apreciar como el Legacy se posicionaba en la retaguardia del R.L.S Jackson y del R.L.S. Centurión.

 _ **Horas después, comedor del Legacy**_

Ya las horas habían transcurrido y era momento de la cena. Prácticamente, la cena era el único momento en que todos los miembros de la tripulación se sentaban a la mesa. Tanto oficiales como tripulantes compartían un mismo lugar, algo que pidió Amelia con el fin de que hubiera una buena comunión entre todos.

Sin embargo, había un grupo de 3 individuos que estaban apartados en una esquina que no parecían interesarse mucho en convivir con los demás. El que parecía ser el cabecilla, era un hombre con un corte largo pelirrojo, alto y corpulento, pero no llegaba a la altura del Sr. Owen. Mientras que sus dos compañeros eran más bajos. Uno de ellos tenía una cabellera negra corta y el otro estaba rapado.

Jim desde que se sentó a la mesa, empezó a sospechar de esos hombres. A los pocos segundos y disimuladamente, preguntó a un tripulante que estaba a su derecha sobre aquellos sujetos. - ¿Quiénes son esos tipos de la esquina? - El soldado le contestó a lo bajo. - Ellos son hombres con los que hay que tener cuidado. Podría decir que son unos bravucones. No sé cómo están en esta unidad. Nunca los habíamos visto hasta el momento que nos preparamos para subir a la nave. -

\- ¿Qué más sabes? - Insistió Jim. - Nos tienen a todos amenazados y tienen intenciones muy perversas, como el apropiarse de la nave. No hemos tenido el valor de reportárselo tanto a usted o al oficial. -

\- Vale, entonces voy a tener que vigilarlos de cerca. No voy a tolerarlos en esta nave. Están comprometiendo la seguridad de todos. Pero aun así me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo ya los tengan amenazados. -

\- Empezaron hace unas horas. Estábamos todos tranquilos en los camarotes, pero de repente llegaron ellos y fue ahí donde nos contaron todo su plan. Primero nos dijeron sus nombres, el líder se llama Seth, mientras que el pelinegro se llama Kane y el rapado Mark. Luego mencionaron su propósito y lo que pasaría a todos aquellos que se rehusaran a colaborar. -

\- No te preocupes. Veré que reciban su merecido esos sujetos. - Tras esas palabras, Layla y CAR empezaron a servir la cena. Nada extravagante, una sopa caliente y un plato con un pedazo de carne asada, para luego tomar ron y cerveza.

La cena pasó también sin eventualidad hasta que CAR le pidió que llevara una cerveza y la carne al navegante en turno que estaba al timón. Layla aceptó y pasó a tomar una charola donde pudiera llevar el tarro de cerveza y la carne. Sin demora, Layla procedió a salir de la cocina, caminar por el comedor para luego dirigirse al timón.

Desafortunadamente, En el momento que Layla estaba por salir, los 3 bravucones empezaron a dirigir sus miradas en la chica la cual, al salir de comedor, procedieron a seguirla. Esa acción no pasó desapercibida a Jim - "¿Qué están tramando?" -

Ya en la cubierta, Layla estaba caminando con toda tranquilidad llevando la comida, para después subir las escaleras y entregar el encargo al navegante, el cual pasó a descansar poniendo el timón en modo automático para luego desaparecer por una puerta.

Tras ello, la joven decidió regresar a la cocina para ver que otra tarea tenía que hacer, pero ya cerca de la entrada al comedor, Layla se encontró con el grupo de bravucones topándose primero con el líder y a su costado a sus compinches.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya … miren quien tenemos por aquí - dijo el cabecilla con una sonrisa malévola. - No quiero problemas, soldado, déjeme pasar. - En ese momento Layla intentó continuar caminando, pero Seth extendió su brazo para detenerla.

\- No tan rápido traviesa … ¿Acaso tienes prisa en llegar? - menciono Kane acercándose mientras que Mark también aproximándose dijo - ¿O tienes miedo de nosotros? -

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, siempre y cuando nos acompañes abajo en total silencio… - volvió a intervenir Kane acercándose peligrosamente a Layla la cual se puso nerviosa.

\- Ni loca te acompaño. - respondió Layla enojada. - Respuesta equivocada cariño, ahora te iras con nosotros por las malas … verás que después lo vas disfrutar, y mucho. - En ese momento, Mark y Kane atrapan a la joven para cargarla, a lo cual empezó a resistirse, mientras que Seth empezó tratar de romper su ropa para poder apreciar su cuerpo.

Tan pronto Layla sintió que Seth estaba tanto rompiendo con una fuerza increíble la sudadera y luego desgarrar una parte inferior del pantalón, Layla dio un gran grito - ¡JIM!, ¡JIM! - a lo que los fanfarrones buscaron callarla lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, el grito se escuchó en todos los rincones del barco, por lo que los que estaban en el comedor lograron escuchar su voz.

\- ¿Pero qué diantres fue eso? - preguntó el Sr. Owen a lo que respondió Jim a alta voz - Es Layla, habrá que ir a ver - Inmediatamente, Jim salió corriendo del comedor para ver cómo estaba la joven.

Al salir, Jim vio como 2 estaban cargando a Layla la cual estaba forcejeando contra Seth que estaba tratando de quitarle la ropa a la chica y gritó - ¡ALTO AHÍ USTEDES! - a lo que los soldados se espantaron. Después Jim corrió lo más que pudo para luego impulsarse sobre una tarima y lanzar un golpe volador al pelirrojo en su cara, para que a la postre cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Quién sigue de ustedes dos? - dijo Jim después de estabilizarse en el piso. Tras esa amenaza, los 2 restantes dejaran caer de sentón a la joven para luego posicionarse e iniciar el combate. Primero atacó Kane buscando taclear a Jim el cual grácilmente esquivó al moverse un poco a la derecha, pero después Mark le dio un golpe en el costado que hizo que Jim perdiera el equilibrio.

A los pocos segundos Seth logró ponerse de pie y decidió también dar golpes a Jim, quien apenas estaba recuperándose del último golpe. A diestra y siniestra, los 3 estuvieron atacando por todos los flancos a Jim, pero el caballero decidió jugar a la defensiva buscando esquivar cada golpe y patada para luego realizar un contrataque eficaz.

En cierto momento, los bravucones bajaron la intensidad de los golpes, que para Jim solo eran acciones básicas de combate en las cuales fue entrenado. Fue en ese instante que decidió contratacar. - "Ahora verán lo que es enfrentarse a un verdadero guerrero" - Pensó Jim antes de rodar por el suelo para flanquear primero a Mark el cual se sorprendió para luego recibir un gancho al hígado el cual hizo que se doblara. Inmediatamente Jim realizo un pequeño salto con el fin de dar un codazo en la espalda de Mark.

Tras ese movimiento, Mark quedo en el suelo tumbado, algo que también sorprendió a Seth y a Kane, incluso a Layla que estaba un tanto lejos de la acción. - Esta vez, no seré misericordioso … - dijo Jim antes de continuar con su ataque.

Decidió en rápidamente barrerse entre ambos contrincantes para luego con sus brazos derribarlos, una acción que funcionó con Kane que termino cayendo al suelo, mientras que Seth logro saltar para luego rodarse por el suelo. Al levantarse Jim, volvió a saltar para luego dar un potente rodillazo en la cabeza de Kane el cual quedó inconsciente

En ese instante, Layla se desplazó lo más rápido que pudo al comedor con el fin de pedir ayuda. - ¡Sr. Owen!, ¡Capitana!, ¡Hay que ayudar a Jim! -. - ¿Jim necesita ayuda? - dijo el Dr. Doppler a lo que Layla respondió casi al momento - ¡Sí!, ¡Está peleado con unos hombres! -

\- ¡Vamos todos! - mencionó la Capitana alzando la voz a la que todos los que estaban en el comedor salieran a auxiliar al caballero. Al salir, percibieron todos como Mark y Kane estaban aún en el suelo gracias a los golpes certeros de Jim, pero Seth aún estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros mirando con gran enojo a Jim que parecía no tener ni un signo de cansancio. Todos estaban atónitos de la escena que estaban presenciando para luego escuchar a Seth.

\- Esa chica es mía y solo mía, soldadito - dijo Seth en un torno lleno de furia a lo que Jim respondió muy seriamente - No dejare que toques a Layla … y menos con las intenciones que tienes de violarla -

\- Vaya, parece que el caballero puede leer la mente. Y no era lo único que quería hacerle … pero por ahora, tendré que derramar tu sangre para hacerme con la chica -. Tras esas palabras, Seth desenfundo un cuchillo que tenía escondido en su bota.

\- Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida Seth. Te arrepentirás. -

\- No hay remordimiento, y menos cuando este fornicando a mis anchas. -. Inmediatamente Seth se lanzó al ataque con el cuchillo en mano. Jim no se sorprendió ante tal acción, por lo que decidió posicionarse firmemente y esperara al momento justo.

Seth realizó un salto para encajar el cuchillo en la cabeza de Jim el cual simplemente giro en sentido horario usando como eje su pie izquierdo, para luego desenfundar y prender el sable de luz. Tan pronto Seth aterrizó en el suelo viendo que no había logrado su cometido, se volteó para buscar a Jim, pero lo único que vio fue una franja azul que se desplazaba de arriba hacia abajo.

Inmediatamente, Seth gritó de dolor al sentir como todo su brazo derecho era cortado por el sable de luz de Jim, para luego caer al suelo y ver horrorizado su extremidad. - Ahora lleva las consecuencias de tus actos … Seth -

Ante esas palabras y ver la escena de violencia causada, algunos simplemente quedaron estáticos, mientras que otros estaban sin saber qué hacer. La primera persona en romper la situación fue la Capitana que pidió una explicación a Jim de todo el desastre ocurrido.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?! -

Jim, aún con el sable prendido, trato de decir una palabra, pero fue interrumpido por Layla la cual se posiciono cerca de Amelia - Yo se lo explico todo. -

\- Yo fui a dejar comida al navegante por encargo de CAR. Todo trascurrió con normalidad, pero en el regreso fui interceptada por estos individuos, los cuales no me permitieron pasar. Intente continuar, pero al instante ellos me cargaron intentando llevarme a los camarotes. Yo traté de resistirme lo mejor que pude, sin embargo, el que ya no tiene brazo empezó a rasgar mi ropa, como podrá usted apreciar, y en ese momento grité con todas mis fuerzas por ayuda. A los pocos segundos vi a Jim salir del comedor y darles su merecido. -

\- Jim, ¿es verdad lo que dice la chica? - preguntó el Sr. Owen al caballero el cual apago el sable de luz para simplemente asentir con la cabeza. - Claro que vi cómo se llevaban a Layla y no iba a permitir que hicieran algo perverso con ella. El mismo me confeso que tenía intenciones malvadas para con Layla. También debo mencionar, que ellos tenían designios de hacerse con el barco para sus propios propósitos. Eso es algo que no consentiría nadie. -

\- Bueno, eso concuerda con lo que escuchamos de parte del pelirrojo al salir del comedor … ¿Pero será cierto que buscaban hacerse con el barco? - mencionó el Doc. Inmediatamente, los tripulantes empezaron a afirmar las palabras de Jim acerca del plan de motín, acusando al grupo de fanfarrones.

\- Y con eso ya sabemos la verdad de todo este numerito. Hombres, lleven a los 3 al calabozo y déjenlos ahí, tan pronto terminemos la misión, los entregaremos al tribunal imperial. Siendo todo, terminen con todo lo que tenían pendiente, recojan el brazo y quémelo, y luego pasen a descansar, creo que es suficiente por hoy - ordenó Amelia a los tripulantes que se movilizaron al instante.

\- Ahora, ustedes dos … tenemos que hablar a solas. Acompáñenme a la oficina. - dijo la Capitana a Jim y Layla antes de que empezará a caminar rumbo a su oficina. Por obvias razones, ambos jóvenes decidieron seguir a Amelia.

\- Supongo que tenemos que seguirla Jim. -

\- Me temo que sí. Sin embargo, sé que hice lo correcto. No tengo miedo de algún regaño. -

\- Hablando de eso … Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. No quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado en el caso de que ese bastardo me hubiera llevado a los camarotes. -

\- Por ahorita no hay que pensar en ello. Y no hay nada que agradecer, Layla. Vi cómo te estaban lastimando y no lo iba a permitir. -

\- Aún así Jim, te agradezco mucho por auxiliarme ante tal situación. -

\- Ha sido un placer … y lo haría todas las veces que sea necesario. Es parte de mi trabajo y también de mi estilo de vida como Caballero Galáctico. -

\- Ahora ya puedo decir que eres tanto mi maestro como mi protector. Afortunada soy de que tu estés en este barco. -

Inmediatamente, se volvió a crear un ambiente un tanto incomodo entre ambos muchachos, pero esta vez, tanto Jim como Layla dejaron un poco de lado su timidez y en vez de replegarse, decidieron solo reírse. - "Vaya que progreso. Al menos ya sé cómo es su risa" - pensó Jim.

\- Solo espero que Amelia no nos regañe por la risa. -

\- No lo creo. Pero como dije, no tengo nada que ocultar. Actué correctamente y no se va a enfadar por una risa. En cualquier caso, te protegí como fui encomendado. - Tras esas palabras, Jim volvió a tener un pensamiento que de seguro le alegraría cumplir - "Y lo haría otra vez, sin importar lo que pase … te voy a proteger." -

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor**_

Y después de un largo tiempo, actualice mi historia. Lamento si me tarde un poco, pero con el inicio del semestre de la universidad me comió gran parte del tiempo, además de que me faltaba un poco de inspiración.

Al menos ya hubo un poco de acción, pero se acerca la 1era batalla naval. Así que estén al pendiente de la historia. Igualmente, agradezco a **Jafar2000** y a **kease189** por sus reviews y me alegro que están siguiendo la historia. Sin más que agregar, compartan la historia, y esperen al siguiente capítulo.

\- Fin de la transmisión -


End file.
